A stator structure of a motor has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-282479.
In this stator structure, a connector is provided on an outer side in a radial direction of a stator part and the connector is arranged in a direction so that an engaging connector is engaged with and disengaged from in an axial direction. The stator part includes drive coils and coil terminals with which end parts of the drive coils are connected, and the connector is provided with connector terminals disposed along the axial direction. The connector terminals and the coil terminals are connected with each other on an outer side of the stator part in the radial direction.
A main body case for covering an outer periphery of the stator part and its upper face is integrally provided with a connector cover for covering an outer periphery of the connector and, when the stator part is accommodated in the main body case, the connector is also accommodated in the connector cover.
Stress is acted on the connector when the connector and an engaging connector are to be engaged with and disengaged from each other. In the stator structure described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature, the connector and the connector cover are separately provided from each other. Therefore, in order to prevent the connector applied with the stress from being detached from the connector cover, a support structure (support member) for the connector is provided on an inner side of the connector cover to secure support strength for the connector in the connector cover.
In order to further enhance the support strength for the connector, it is conceivable that the support member for the connector described in the Patent Literature is integrally formed with the connector cover which is integrally formed with the main body case. However, in the case described in the Patent Literature, the coil terminals and the support member for the connector are provided in an overlapped relationship in position when viewed in an axial direction of the stator part and thus, in a case that the support member for the connector is integrally formed with the connector cover which is integrally formed with the main body case, when the stator part is to be assembled to the main body case, the coil terminals are interfered with the support member and the assembling is not performed.
In view of the problem described above, at least an embodiment of the present invention may advantageously provide a cover structure in a motor in which assembling work of the motor including a main body cover integrated with a connector cover is performed easily.